One Step Closer
by Unique Art
Summary: -AU- Ryou moves to Domino in the summer. There, he meets Malik. They both join a music theater called One Step Closer. But, some of their friends think it’s haunted. But what are the spirits trying to tell them? When they finally do, will it be too late?
1. Prologue

**Hey, guys! This is my new story called _One Step Closer_. (A longer summary is on my profile) Man, I'm so excited! This is my first multi-chaptered story that isn't just drabbles. It will be my main priority, so one-shot fans be warned ;D I have it all planned, so it's only a matter of writing it. I'm currently working on my Science Project, and I have to check it again soon. I'm just killing time.**

**So, this story mainly focuses on:**

**Ryou - 15  
Bakura - 16  
Malik - 15  
Marik - 16  
Seto - 16  
Duke - 16  
Yami - 16  
Serenity - 15  
Kisara - 15  
Spirits - Unknown**

**So, as you can tell, this is major AU. I touch most of the characters, but in odd ways (such as siblings, cameos, etc.) Also, you may consider some of them OOC. Their characterization is just different. Say, for example, Bakura wasn't an ancient tomb robber and didn't hate the pharaoh. Would he be so cruel? Another example is Marik. If he weren't made from Malik's sadistic, dark side, would he be so insane? Probably not. I'm taking what I think they would be like without their past. Some things are the same, yes, but not exactly.**

**All relationships, histories, and personalities will be explained during the fic. It will all make sense...eventually. You're probably wondering how this came about, huh? Well this is it:**

**This idea started out as Ryou moving to a new town and singing with a singing group. Then, I thought, _What if the place is haunted? _Then, _How did they die? Was it an accident, or not? _Then, after more muses, _What if history repeated itself? _After that, I started to write late at night everything I could think of. I jotted down dates, names, and ideas. And I loved it!**

**I hope you like this story. It will be a long ride, but a fun one. It will be fun. Hope ya like the prologue ^^!**

**_DISCLAIMER:I don't own. I know I don't. Quit rubbing it in!_**

_---_

_July 21, 1909_

_---_

_The theater was silent aside from the long, elegant notes of a violin. The strands of the warm pitch echoed through the room, floating around in an intricate dance. The young man playing the instrument was no older than sixteen, but he played with incredible skill. A small, gentle smile was on his face and his eyes were closed. His hands moved to the rhythm with little struggle, like they were floating on their own._

_He had come to the theater his uncle owned to escape the stress of his father's job. He hated the heated battles between his parents, which he always seemed to be in the middle of. Here, he was free to break away from his proper act and just let loose. It was an amazing rush, like soaring through the wide, open sky._

_As he played the last few notes, a slow clapping began. He jumped, and opened his warm eyes in surprise. He saw another young man about his age sitting in the first row, gazing up at him._

_"Impressive."_

_The crimson-eyed man turned his head to the side, blushing furiously. "Th-thank you." Then, mustering his courage, he asked, "But, who are you? Are you a sketchy thief, looking to rob the place? A curious soul?" He lowered his instrument to his side._

_The other teen chuckled. "That is an excellent question. One, I'm terribly sorry, you will not get the answer to."_

_"A-and why in the world not?" the musician fumbled with his words, still unnerved by the presence of the man. He had seen him in his most vulnerable state, one of the rare times he had his guard down._

_His thin lips turned up into a smirk. "Because," he laughed, "making you squirm is quite amusing. Why don't you amuse me more, young violinist?"_

_The musician tried to snarl, but he found he was too flustered to be able to. "I-I'm not a servant to be used for amusement! I will not listen to you, a lowly thief."_

_"You continue to interest me. You assume I'm a thief, correct?" He smiled. "Assumptions, assumptions. They are never a good thing, be warned."_

_Realizing that if the man wanted to harm he would have done so by now, the violinist relaxed. "Well, if my assumption wasn't correct, I would have to wonder why you are here. Care to enlighten me?"_

_The intruder rose to his feet casually, and sauntered up the wooden steps. As he approached him, the musician realized he was a good five inches shorter than the other._

_"Well, to answer your question, I guess you could say I have a love of music as well."_

_The teen raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? What instrument do you play? You don't look like a violinist; your hands aren't slender enough. A drummer, or a trumpeter, perhaps?"_

_This made is smile genuinely. "You are wrong. I'm a singer." A curious, unbelieving glint sparked in the teen's crimson eyes. "Why are you shocked?"_

_He was only answered by a shrug and an, "I don't know."_

_They stood for a moment in silence, just looking at each other curiously. Suddenly, the taller one broke the silence. "What are you waiting for? Play a tune! I'll follow along; don't worry about that."_

_The young man nodded, and lifted the beautiful treasure to his chin. He rested the slender bow on the familiar strings, and let a warm smile light up his features. Suddenly, his fingers began to play. They glided over the strings, causing a medium pitch sound to come flying. It was a moderate, lively speed, but extremely difficult to play._

_The singer grinned a toothy grin, and relaxed his shoulders. Then, suddenly, he opened his mouth to sing. His voice wasn't anything like the way he talked. Instead of the sly, gruff voice the teen was used to, it was warm and genuine. His pitch was nearly perfect, and the simple lyrics he made up sounded beautiful to their ears. It was like an enchanted force guided his voice to fit the music, blending in a breathless melody. It was a magical feeling, and both of them knew it._

_Then, with a few parting notes, the music died down. They both smiled with a special spark. The teens looked at each other in a new light, like they were seeing the other for the first time. For once, their music felt right._

_"That was incredible," the violinist breathed, pulling his instrument from his chin._

_The singer could only nod, his throat still tingling from his song. He always knew he had a talent for singing, but he never imagined that he could do something like that._

_A laugh escaped from the shorter teen. "I...don't even know your name. And you don't know mine!"_

_An eyebrow was raised. "Don't I?"_

_"What?" he cried, startled. "You know...Do you?"_

_"You know, you're extremely easy to get emotional. Frazzled by the slightest comment; paranoia at it's finest, eh?" He smirked with arrogance. "Why so nervous, huh?"_

_The young man frowned. "I'm not paranoid!"_

_"Yes you are."_

_"I am not!"_

_"Are too."_

_"Am not!"_

_"Okay, you're not."_

_"Yes I am!"_

_Suddenly, the arrogant man laughed. "Easy to trick, too. You need to lighten up, you know that?"_

_The shorter one sighed slightly, trying to look annoyed, but couldn't help but smile. Here he was, opening up to the total stranger, and he couldn't even bring himself to be angry at his insults. Something about it was awkward and comfortable at the same time._

_They stood there, thinking about everything and nothing. Was it minutes; hours; days? They weren't sure. All they knew was they were there and nothing else mattered but their music. Eventually, though neither of them noticed, they began to play and sing in harmony once more. Just as the song was building in a dramatic climax, the violinist stopped._

_"What is it?"_

_The young man looked alarmed. "Do you...do you smell smoke?" His eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Oh my, I do!" His head jerked over to the other, who looked just as horrified. He was gazing off at the door, eyes full of an unimaginable emotion. Following him gaze, the young man froze. There, in the only way out of the room, was a wall of fire._

_Fire._

_There was no windows, doors, or telephones in the theater. Their only exit was blocked, and they were trapped. All of the chairs were rapidly going up in flames, the red beast taking no prisoners._

_"What do we do?" the violinist whispered, backing away from the rapidly burning part of the stage._

_After a pause, the singer let out a choke cry. "We...wait."_

_---_

_The fire grew and grew, burning down the entire building with its fury. Later in the papers that next morning, horrible news was brought to town. Nobody survived the fire that night. Not a single soul. Everything - and I mean everything - was destroyed._

_Little did they know, this end was only a new beginning._

_---_

**Any guesses on whom the mystery teens are? I know! I think I made it obvious, but what did you think? Well, hope to see you soon :D Comments, criticism, and reviews are welcomed and encouraged greatly.**

**- Unique Art**


	2. Invite

**This was...difficult, to say the least. Very difficult. I wrote most of this on Valentine's Day, which I spent at home on the computer ;D That's totally fine with me. I hope you all had a good day!**

**This has a different tone than the beginning. A very different tone. You might think this is more humorous, but I prefer "sarcastic" or "realistic". This is from Ryou's POV, and I adore writing for him. His way of thinking is just so intriguing...Tell me if I hit the right note. I kinda like this chapter, but I'm not sure. Like I said, I wasn't sure how to make it, so I just let it type itself.**

**It might seem dull now, but I just don't want to rush it. I have...issues with that, but I won't concern you with such things XD I want to set the pace for the story. Bonds don't just happen you know. They take time! At least, I believe they do...**

**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. -Hugs everyone, and gives them a Bakura cupcake- Guesses were interesting, but I won't say a word. Hehe!**

**Enjoy, my readers.**

**---**

_June 2, 2009_

_---_

_"The walls start breathing, my mind's unweaving..."_

I was sprawled lazily on my new tan couch, my I-pod in my pale hand. Boxes of unpacked belongings were stacked up the freshly painted wall, all labeled in my neat print. My room and the kitchen were the only finished rooms, since I needed them the most. Having just moved in the day before, I still had a lot of time to unpack.

Dad had left a good few hours ago, like I knew he would.

He always did.

He said he bought this small house so that we could live together as a family again, but he wasn't fooling me. I knew he wanted to go back to Egypt, and was afraid to leave me in the bad part of town after what happened a few weeks beforehand. He wanted to ditch me in a safe place this time so I wouldn't make him rush back home.

I guess I should have been mad, but I didn't blame him. I couldn't.

And, I did like the house. It was a light cream-colored ranch with tan shutters and front door. It wasn't huge or anything, but the landscape was decent and the yard was big. The porch had a quaint charm to it, and I could see myself sitting on it during the long summer. Inside was colored neutrally, with warm hues and wooden floors. It had a living room, kitchen/dining area, master bedroom, guest room, and a full bath.

Perfect for one person.

_"Maybe its best you leave me alone. A weight is lifted, on this evening. I give the final blow..."_

I sang quietly to the music, letting my mind wander. The sun streaming from a window gave my cheeks a warm, lulling feeling. I smiled softly, and let my eyes drift shut.

Maybe this summer wouldn't be too bad. Hey, maybe I could just lay low and wait until school started!

By then, I would be accustomed to the neighborhood, and nobody would notice me as the "new kid." I didn't have to know anyone, and a job could wait until school started. I could use the money Dad left me until then, since I would need very little for living costs.

_"When darkness turns to light, it ends tonight...."_

I thought more about this optimistic fantasy until I believed it. It was so perfect, except for the slight concept of loneliness. But, I figured that was what music was for. Besides, when school began, I would have a fresh start for new friends.

But, as fate always seemed to work out, this idea was short-lived and far from true.

_"It ends toni-"_

_DING-DONG!_

I jumped up, startled, and hit the pause button on my I-pod. I blinked twice, and slowly took the earphones out of my ear and set the device on the coffee table. I stood up and walked toward the door, feeling the plush carpet under my bare feet. I was puzzled and curious and the same time.

Why would anyone visit me?

Despite that, I put on a cheerful smile, and opened the front door. On the front porch stood a young lady about the age of twenty. She had long, midnight colored hair that glimmered in the sun. Her navy eyes were pretty and mysterious. She wore a tan tank top and capris, and her pink painted toenails were peeping out of sandaled feet. She gazed at me curiously, and looked straight into my eyes.

"Hello," she greeted warmly.

I smiled back, and said, "Hello. Would you like to come in?"

She chuckled sweetly. "Oh, you're polite! That's refreshing. But, no thank you, dear. Let me introduce myself. I'm Ishizu Ishtar, and I live next door. Who might you be?"

This lady - Ishizu, I suppose - continued to gaze at me. Flustered, I answered, "I...might be Ryou Bakura."

"Witty as well," she nodded in approval. "Well, Ryou, I was coming to talk to your parents too. Are they around?"

A sad smile flickered on my face, which I couldn't help. "I live with my father," I started, "but he is away on business at the moment. I'm by myself for the time being. Is it something you could talk to me about?"

I could tell she wanted to dig deeper but decided against it. "It is, but I have a question first." She paused, than asked, "How old are you, dear?" She was a smart lady, I'd give her that. She could read people like an open book.

"Fifteen. I'm turning sixteen soon, though. Is that a problem?"

She understood. I could tell. But, she answered anyway. "Why, no. You see, don't live with my parents either. I live with my brother, Malik, my cousin, Marik, and his friend, Bakura."

"Bakura?" I blurted suddenly, surprised at the name.

She nodded with amusement glistening in her eyes. "Yes, his name is Bakura Afekia. Odd, no?" When I didn't reply, she started talking once more. "I came over here to ask if you wanted to come over for dinner."

"Oh, no, that's quite alright," I politely refused, ignoring the part of my brain wanting to go.

Ishizu smiled. "Ryou, dear, I insist. There's no need to feel uninvited! I'm sure the boys would be pleased to meet you...After all, you are about their age." I must've still looked skeptical, because she pressed on. I had to wonder why she cared so much. "I always cook more than we need, anyway. Won't you please come over?"

I sighed, and nodded slowly. "Alright, I'll come over." Then, looking down at my old T-shirt and sweatpants, I added, "After I change."

"That's a good idea. See you then." She seemed to glide down the steps, graceful and elegant.

Slowly and uncertainly I ran my fingers through my thick, white locks. I took a step back into the safety of my home and shut the door. "What have I gotten myself into?"

I had no idea.

---

I stood there in a pair of faded jeans and a blue T-shirt on the front porch of the Ishtar residence. I sighed, asking myself for the millionth time why I agreed to go. But, I knew the answer. I knew I knew the answer.

I was lonely.

I fidgeted uncomfortably, and looked down at my gray sneakers. Knowing it was now or never, I gathered my courage and looked up. With a slight hesitation, I put my finger on the button and pushed. In only a matter of five seconds, all havoc broke loose.

_"What? Who is that? Marik, if you ordered another twenty pizzas, I'll kill-"_

_"It wasn't me, I swear!"_

_"Guys-"_

_"BAKURA!"_

_"What? It wasn't me, Mal. I think it's your little girlfriend!"_

_"Guys-"_

_"Girlfriend?! Who do you mean? Get over here, Kura!"_

A loud series of bangs followed this innocent statement, and a few cries of alarm. Footsteps pounded around the house, and curses of many colors flew back and forth.

I stood there, stunned. The smartest thing to do would have been to run and never look back, but I was rooted to the spot.

Suddenly, a female voice rose above the others.

_"Guys!"_

The whole house fell into immediate silence.

_"Malik, put the lamp down. Bakura, shut your mouth and get off of the couch. Marik, don't do anything stupid. My guest is at the door, and one of you _better _answer it now, or I will skin you all alive."_

_"...Okay, Ishizu."_

It was an automatic response, I could tell, and all three males seemed slightly afraid. I still hadn't bolted, and my time was running down. All there was left to do was wait for a teen to open the door and lead me into the house.

A pair of footsteps approached the door, and I tried my best to smile. Then, the door was opened in a slow, careful manner. "Hello?" When the door opened all of the way, it revealed a teen about my age with a pair of striking violet eyes. He had long, sandy hair and a seemingly Egyptian tan. His smile was charming, and he seemed naturally friendly and bright. He wore a loose sky blue tank top and khaki pants low on his slender hips. The teen looked at me curiously.

"Um, hello. I'm Ryou."

The greeter raised an eyebrow. "I'm Malik." The one with the lamp, I noted. "Ishizu invited you over, why?"

I blinked twice, but managed to smile slightly. "I live next door. Or, rather, I moved next door. She insisted I come..." I let my sentence die. An awkward silence fell upon us, and neither of us moved an inch. We seemed to be locked in a staring match, a battle of the wills beginning.

Neither of us would lose.

"Malik! Why don't you let our guest in?" Ishizu called from the kitchen. Malik flinched, and looked back over his shoulder. He sighed, nose crinkled in disgust.

Then, he flickered his eyes toward me. "Would you like to come in?" I nodded softly, looking down at my feet. Suddenly his face softened a bit and he let a laugh out. "You're a shy kid, aren't ya? I'm...not used to that." I looked up at his face to see him smiling. "Welcome to the nut house, Ryou!"

The warm, genuine tone of his voice made me smile back. A rare feeling filled my heart, like he had given me a compliment.

I wasn't used to positive attention.

He motion with his hand, "Follow me." I stepped carefully into the house, and shut the door behind me. Malik began to lead me through the tan colored hallway and into the kitchen. Glancing around, I noticed the house was decorated with a natural, cultural theme. What I assumed to be the living room was tore up, with pillows, video games, paper, candy wrappers, Cd's, and unidentifiable objects littering the floor.

The other teen was already in the kitchen, so I hurried up and joined him.

In the kitchen were two other teens sitting at the island, each gazing curiously at me. One looked at me with gray, squinted eyes. He had skin similar to Malik's, and his hair was about the same shade. But it stuck up wildly, like flames leaping up. His expression was a lazy grin, and he sat relaxed on the wooden stool. He wore torn jeans and a black T-shirt, and I could tell he was more muscular than the other blond.

The other teen was the one that startled me the most. He had shocking crimson eyes that seemed to see right through me. His skin was an ashy color, and he seemed to be rather thin. He had a natural sneer, but didn't seem to be too threatening. But, the oddest thing about him was his hair. It was my snowy shade, almost exactly. The only difference was that his was a few inches shorter and was spiked a bit on the ends. He wore clothes similar to the blond, but he wore jean shorts that hugged his legs.

"Ryou," Malik began, motioning while he talked, "this is Marik and Bakura." He gestured to me. "Guys, this is Ryou."

Marik nodded toward me in greeting, and Bakura just looked on. I blushed slightly at the attention, and cast my eyes downward at my feet. "H-hello..."

As if sensing my discomfort, Ishizu broke in. "Sit down, everyone! Dinner is almost ready."

I followed Malik as he sat down across from his cousin. Frowning, I cautiously did the same on his left. When I glanced up, I saw Bakura studying me. I instantly kept my head cast down, but I still felt as if he was looking at me. Maybe he was. Then, the whole kitchen was cast into silence. We all four sat there, just waiting for something to happen or for someone to speak.

If dinner was like this the whole time, I didn't know how I would last.

I certainly had no idea what the evening would bring.

---

**This was five pages on Word. Impressive, no? I like to think so...**

**Oh, and last names…Well, um, I wasn't sure how to approach that. I decided to make them obvious and as close to the show as possible. They don't hold any importance in the story, so it's not a big deal. It's not worth commenting over!**

**The song was "It Ends Tonight" by the All-American Rejects. Good song, good song. Don't own it, of course, but you all knew that. Critique and advice is welcomed, as always. Hope to see ya soon =D**

**Unique Art**


	3. Dinner

**This isn't the best chapter, but I guess it's okay. I won't post specifics, but some things bother me. It might just be me criticizing myself again, but whatever. This is probably the most boring chapter I'll have. The next one should be coming soon. Oh, and one more thing. This is completely American. It doesn't take place in Japan. I know some of you don't like that, but I know nearly nothing about their culture. I'll just stick with what I know.**

**Thanks to all readers and reviewers. Enjoy!**

---

I sat awkwardly, fidgeting in my seat. I prayed Ishizu's dinner would be done soon! That way, I could use food as a distraction. Now, I was completely vulnerable to the teen's curious gazes.

"So, Ryou, tell us about yourself." I tilted my head toward Malik. He was looking right at me. As far as I could tell, no mocking was behind his eyes. It was just genuine kindness.

I just shrugged slightly. "I'm not all that interesting."

A low scoff came from across the counter. All of our attention turned there, hoping for a way to get rid of the tense air. The noise came from Bakura. "Are you serious? You have to have _some_ interest. Even a crazy loon like Marik has a personality!"

"Hey!" the tall blond protested. "I'm not crazy."

The white-haired man rolled his eyes. "Oh, and the sky isn't blue." Bakura was sarcastic, I noted. I barely resisted the urge to laugh at his blunt statements. Suddenly, the crimson eyes were drawn to me again. "So, what is it?"

Even though he was talking to me, Marik answered. "I wasn't done with you, Kura. What makes you think I'm crazy?"

"Besides the horror posters in your room, the collection of books that scar the minds of innocent children, the drawings that would make Steven King squirm-"

Marik growled, "I get it!"

"-the headless Barbie dolls…"

"It was one time! Get over it already." The two teens began to bicker, similar to when I first arrived. I glanced over at Malik, who seemed bored. He sighed, and watched the two with as much as amusement as he could muster. The insults became louder and fiercer, and one could only guess it would become ugly soon. I did the only thing I could think of at the time.

"Music!"

All eyes were on me again. I've had the attention of more people in the last day than I did in a whole year. "…What?" Bakura asked.

I felt a little bit relieved. "Music. My interest is music."

After a few blinks, Malik cracked a wide grin. "That's cool, Ryou. What kind of music do you like?"

The tense air easing away, I relaxed a little bit. "I'm not really picky, but I guess I like alternative. Simple Plan, All-American Rejects…you know."

Marik smiled slightly, and look over at Bakura. "Sounds like you, huh?"

"I guess," Bakura shrugged casually. But behind his aloof nature, I could tell he was a little bit happy about my music preferences.

"Do you sing at all?"

Malik's question caught me by surprise. I wasn't sure how to respond. Singing wasn't what I was "supposed" to like. A lot of people had said it before. I didn't know if they would care, but who could be sure? I just muttered, "A little, I guess."

Marik nodded. "That's cool. We should take him to Seto's place, right, Malik?"

The younger teen nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, totally!" He looked over at me. "Our friend, Seto, owns this awesome theater called One Step Closer. We're all in it with a bunch of others. We sing, play music, write songs, the whole bit. There's a concert coming up this summer, too!" He grinned happily. "You should come with us."

I wanted to go. Really, I did. But what if they didn't like me after a while? That's what happened before. "I don't really sing…" It was a plain lie. I wondered if they knew that. If they had any idea, they didn't show it.

"That's okay," Marik laughed. "Neither do I. You can work back stage with the tech stuff. I could use some help."

For reasons unknown to me, they really wanted me to go. I guess I had no choice but to give in. "Okay. That sounds like fun."

"It's settled, then," Bakura finished. "Practices are weekdays at eleven 'til we get finished. We have lunch there, so no worries." Suddenly, a full smirk grew on his face. "Get ready for some fun, Ryou."

…Fun?

None of them could hear my inner voice, so they continued to talk. "You can come with us, if you'd like," the youngest Ishtar offered. "It's only a few minute walk."

Before I could accept/decline the offer, a pair of soft footsteps was heard from behind me. I turned around to see Ishizu watching us curiously. A soft smile was gracing her lips. "Let's go to the dining room, shall we?"

We all stood up on command and followed her. I trailed behind slightly, not wanting to draw attention to myself. Malik noticed this, and fell into step with me. "We only use the dining room when we have guests. Usually we just eat wherever we like."

The dining room was only the next room to the right. The walls were a golden yellow, but it wasn't too bright. A medium-length dining table was centered under a crystal chandelier hanging from the high ceiling. Various art touches were on the walls, mostly Egyptian things. Even if Malik hadn't mentioned it wasn't used often, I could tell. Compared to the other rooms that were covered in clutter, this room was perfect.

We each sat down casually around the square table. The placement was basically the same as in the kitchen, but Ishizu sat at the head.

Slowly, our eyes fell on the food. I didn't call it a specific name because I wasn't sure what it was. From the sudden silence I could tell that the others were clueless as well.

"Well, dig in!" Ishizu chirped, smiling pleasantly.

Malik was our sacrifice. "Sister, what exactly _is_ it?" The blond tried not to sound rude, but his sister looked offended.

"It's spaghetti, of course!" she laughed, as if he were joking.

Nobody joined in. She blushed slightly, and look down at her meal. If she saw anything wrong with the odd assortment of things in front of us, she didn't let us know. We all fell into an awkward silence. I was going to scoop some of the "spaghetti", but I feared for my safety. I wouldn't be the first to try it.

"So, do you want me to order pizza or Chinese?" Bakura asked. Marik scowled and slapped his arm, trying to get him to shut up. "What?"

After a moment, Ishizu laughed. "Pizza would be excellent."

With that, the awful silence gone, and we all found ourselves laughing. Even I couldn't stop myself from joining in! Bakura went and grabbed the phone, and ordered what he wanted. Ishizu began to clean away the various dishes, and Malik began talking to his cousin. As for me, I just sat there, taking this all in.

The Ishtar family was very odd, but extremely close. They way the acted around each other was real, not some fake game that so many people play. Some of the jokes they had and the things they said reminded me of my own family, before we were separated. For years, the only person I had real contact with was my father, who was hardly a warm guy. We talked if we had to, or if it was the holidays.

But this family was different. I couldn't help but smile.

---

After our dinner of sausage and onion pizza, we all drifted to the living room to chat. I sat next to Malik on the tan-colored couch. Bakura sat in the red armchair, and Marik sat at his feet. Ishizu was off some place, probably her room, leaving us alone in our conversation. It was mostly Malik and Bakura discussing a new video game, and I was happy just to listen. But somehow, their topic drifted back to me.

"So, Ryou, where are you from?" The question was from Malik.

I didn't know how to answer. "Well, I was born in England, and lived there a lot of my life. After my sister and mum, eh, _passed,_ I moved with my father over here to be with his family. For a few years I lived with my grandparents not too far from here, then eventually got an apartment just for my dad and me. He decided it was best to move into a house, so…" I shrugged. "Here I am."

Marik nodded. "That's cool."

"So, Ryou, are you excited to go to One Step Closer?" Bakura asked, arching a snowy eyebrow.

I nodded in answer.

Marik smiled a lazy grin. "You're so lucky. You get to spend the whole day with me!" He shook his head. "You should feel so honored."

Malik gasped dramatically. "No, Ryou! Don't go! Don't let him take you to the dark side…"

Then, though I wasn't sure why, I decided to play along. I let a wide grin come to my face, bearing my canines. My eyes flared as they narrowed on surprised Malik. I growled, "How do you know I'm not already there?" A silence followed. I blinked, and let my features go back to normal. "I was kidding…"

The taller Egyptian teen chuckled. "You really are an interesting one, Ryou. It'll be amusing to have you on the crew."

We talked for a long time, and before we knew it, it was after twelve o' clock. Ishizu told us it was getting late, and we took the clue to end our conversation. As I headed for the door, I said my goodbyes.

"Thank you for inviting me over, Ishizu. I had fun."

Her oddly calming smile appeared again. "Anytime, Ryou."

I turned to the teens. "I'll see you all tomorrow, okay?"

Marik nodded. "See ya there."

"Don't be late," Bakura added, frowning at me. I think this was his own way of saying, 'You're an okay kid, Ryou. Have a good night!' or something.

I answered, "I won't."

"Bye bye, Ry!"

"Bye, Malik."

I waved to the Ishtars over my shoulder, and headed toward my house. I opened the door, got ready for bed, and was tucked comfortably under the covers. Then, as I was nearly asleep, something occurred to me. I sat up and asked myself a question.

"Did he call me…Ry?"

---

**And so the excitement begins...**

**Oh, and I have a question. Should I call Marik 'Mariku' or 'Ishtar' or something? I didn't know if having such close names confused you or not. Didn't want to confuse my readers xD Just a thought, you know.**

**Comments and critique are welcome!**

**- Unique Art**


End file.
